


You Never Give Me My Wand

by emyycolors



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emyycolors/pseuds/emyycolors
Summary: 我们仍未知道那天波特有没有把魔杖还给马尔福。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 9





	You Never Give Me My Wand

首先Draco Malfoy想要声明一点。

他并没有沦落到连一根新魔杖都买不起的地步，非常感谢。

事实上如果你怀疑的话，他可以马上给你掏出一打来：樱桃木的、橡木的、柳木的、冬青木的，杖芯是独角兽毛的、凤凰羽毛或是龙心弦的，长的短的，坚硬的弹性的，不一而足，却全都质地上乘，做工精细，手感非凡；别问他为什么会有这么多，这实在说来话长。

然而，这些任劳任怨的小木棍现在正静静躺在Draco那张窄小的、堆满卷宗的办公桌的抽屉里，就位于傲罗司时时刻刻喧哗骚动着的走廊深处一间不起眼的办公室的墙边，沉默低调，无人问津，与周围风风火火、总能听到有人在大喊大叫的工作氛围完全不符——更不符合它们昂贵的身价。如果魔杖真的有意识的话，它们或许正集体思考着自己作为战斗武器的人生价值。

没错，Draco早就把他这将近一打的可靠朋友抛到了一边，并且如果他不解决眼下的问题，这个数量还会增加——

自从两年前他进入魔法部开始，或者从更早的、从大战后他帮凤凰社追捕食死徒残党时开始，他，或者他的魔杖，就出了毛病。

并非他那挑剔的老毛病。比起Malfoy家以及其他纯血统家族中，那些吃了败仗还指望在新时代作威作福的蠢货，Draco自认已经聪明地看清现实，并且早就脱胎换骨重新做人，起码再也不是小时候那种吃糖果还要挑形状的少爷了；他更不会平白无故找自己魔杖的茬。

“那你又是出了什么问题？”Harry Potter坐在他那张同样拥挤杂乱的办公桌旁，一脸怀疑地看着金发巫师，“多日不见听说你快转行开魔杖铺子了。”

“别哪壶不开提哪壶Potter，”许久未见这疤头怎么还是像颗该死的海胆，“我是来寻求帮助的。”

“你不如向你的金库寻求帮助。为什么找我？”

“别那么多废话，我问你，你的魔杖用起来总是很顺手吗？”

“当然，为什么这么问？”

“你有没有觉得，它有时候就像是关了一半的水龙头，导致咒语无法顺畅地流出来？”

Potter皱了皱眉，思索着：“有两次，就在当初我还在逃命时用过Hermione的魔杖，那真是一种全新的体验……还有一根不知主人是谁，用起来勉勉强强，我拿它总是做不好飞来咒。”Potter挑眉，眼神试探着他，“你的魔杖不听话？这就是你换魔杖的频率快赶上Ginny换男朋友的原因？”

“别拿我和那只小母鼬一起造句，你说的那些都只是因为你并不是它们的主人。”

“魔杖是我的朋友。”

“随便吧，就是那个意思，但你自己的一直很听话？”

“当然，我可是战士，Malfoy。我现在真的好奇，你究竟是怎么在那么多外勤任务里活到了现在？”

“梅林的祝福，我猜？”

“我想，或许是心理问题，或许你只是魔杖太多，分散了魔力……之类的，”Potter耸耸肩，“又或许施不好咒语是你自己的问题。”

Draco翻了个白眼：“那你当初又是怎么做到在同时拥有那么多魔杖的时候打败了黑魔王？”

“因为我不是你。你也不是我。”

Draco瞪着他。Potter叹了口气：“你找错了人，Malfoy，我不是魔杖专家，或许你可以去问问奥利凡德，或者去圣芒戈看看心理医生。”

你当然不是魔杖专家Potter，你可是救世主。金发巫师在心里撇嘴。尽管进入魔法部后的这两年他鲜少和Potter来往，但在战后他们共同追捕食死徒余党的过程中，他没少听闻和目睹过Potter在战场上的英姿——一人单挑十来个穷途末路的食死徒，一人击退上百个饥肠辘辘的摄魂怪，或是其他神乎其神的大概只有救世主才能做到的事——而这种神话至今还在延续。时代在变，Potter却依然是救世之星，几乎就像那种会让一个Malfoy不由自主心生敬佩的强者。Draco知道自己在那张傲罗之间流传的战绩表上的成绩比不上Potter，而他甚至已经对这件事麻木了。但是这并不能打消他一直以来的困惑——

无论是樱桃木的、橡木的，还是柳木的、冬青木的，他在短短两年的傲罗生涯中换过的所有魔杖，不知出于什么见鬼的原因，使起来全都比不上他学生时代用过的、山楂木、独角兽毛杖芯、后来被Potter抢走的那一根顺手。

既然Potter并不是那根魔杖的第一任主人、却能拿它打败黑魔王，那么Draco没道理无法驾驭这些原本就属于自己的魔杖。难道真是因为自己运用魔法的能力比不上Potter，或者只是心理作用？

如果说杖尖突然开始火花四溅、或是在执勤时被罪犯的魔咒炸成碎片都是意外事故，那么在施了几十道最强力的昏迷咒却仍然击昏不了一个狂躁的巨人，就是十分严重的问题了。当过去幼稚的骄傲褪去，Draco已经渐渐学会不去热衷于和Potter做无谓的争斗。并非顺从命运，而是正好相反，他一点儿都不想像过去那样继续被黑发巫师牵着走。他的意思是，他并不是出于嫉妒Potter或是其他什么愚蠢的理由才故意将责任推给魔杖，而是对于这一系列反常状况，无论是魔杖还是他自己哪里不对劲，他都希望至少能找出缘由、弥补过错。况且他的失误也许会危及到自己带领的其他组员，这是一个Malfoy绝不允许发生的错误。

所以，要么是他自己，要么是魔杖出了毛病。他得实验一下才行。

他对Harry说：“你能拿着我的魔杖施一道‘荧光闪烁’吗？”接着他熄灭了Harry办公室里所有的光源。

周围顿时一片漆黑。Harry沉默了片刻，说：“下次你关灯前能先打声招呼吗？”

“不能。拜托，帮个忙。”

“荧光闪烁。”

幽蓝的光照亮Potter的脸，悬浮在黑暗里，带着困惑的表情。“你想证明什么？”

Draco没有说话。他拿回自己的魔杖——这根是他上个月刚从丹麦订购的，檀木，龙心弦杖芯，十三英寸长，由高级工匠专为他量身定做，今天他才刚刚拿到手——然后他熄灭了光源。

“荧光闪烁。”

幽幽的光线再次照亮他俩的脸。

“这根本没有什么不同，Malfoy，”Potter以一种令人恼火的理所当然的口气说，“你的小脑瓜里都在想些什么？”

Draco微微涨红了脸，悻悻地重新点亮了办公室。Potter是对的，这是个蠢主意。他不能指望在荧光闪烁的光亮程度上看出他和Potter魔力的差别。

“好吧，感谢你的帮忙，祝你今天愉快。”

“Malfoy，如果你是想和我比试些什么，你知道我随时奉陪。”

“省点儿功夫陪小母鼬吧。”

“她可用不着我陪。倒是你，最近以来怎么样？”

Draco愣了愣，抬起眼看了看Potter。黑发巫师刚出了大半年的差，在跑遍了非洲大陆后终于拿下了目前世界最大的非法魔药原料走私团伙。赤道的阳光把Potter晒黑了点儿，却还是过去瘦瘦的样子，他剪短了头发，取下了那副傻愣愣的眼镜，左侧的额角又添了道疤。Draco突然意识到自己好像已经有一年左右没跟他说过话了。上次还是在伦敦的一桩谋杀案中碰过面，就是在那一次他差点儿被一道粉身碎骨咒语击中，Potter在千钧一发之际拉了他一把，结果咒语击中了Draco的魔杖。现在的黑发巫师长高了些——这或许是错觉——不再像学生时代那样看上去营养不良，或是战时那样心力交瘁了。那双已经从镜片后面解放出来的绿眼睛一眨不眨地看着Draco，这让金发巫师突然有些窘迫。

“呃，还不错？”

Potter了然地轻声笑了笑：“别太有压力Malfoy，好好睡一觉。要是还为魔杖的事烦神的话，我不介意在休息日陪你打打魁地奇什么的。部里马上要开联赛了，你会参加吗？”

“谢了Potter，再说吧。”Draco真心实意地冲黑发巫师扬起嘴角。他觉得自己的心情好多了。

然后Draco向他点点头，转身走到门口拉开了办公室的门。Potter坐在他身后看着他。

“再见，”金发巫师说。而就在他正要关上门时，他想了想，又探出脑袋向里面的人补了一句，“欢迎回来。”

#

后来Draco才愿意坦白，其实他这一次去找Potter的真正目的是，问问看如果救世主用不上的话，能不能劳驾把那根山楂木的魔杖还给他？

这绝不是因为Draco Malfoy买不起新的，感谢梅林他已经买了满满一抽屉了。他只是觉得，印象里唯一没有跟自己出现见鬼的“魔杖匹配困难症”的就是山楂木的那一根，毕竟他曾经用它凭一己之力将成群结对的食死徒带进了学校，还间接干掉了世界上最伟大的巫师——虽然事到如今他并不觉得这事儿值得吹嘘。

这些日子里他是如此想念它那平滑温顺的触感，想念自己的魔力如奔涌的河流一般从杖尖倾泻而出，更想念自己手握魔杖时胸中升腾而起的自信。看在魔法部的份上，当一个傲罗司外勤小组的组长在施咒时还不能确定自己的魔咒会不会起作用，英国人民的生命安全可真是令人担忧。

然而，正如昨天在Potter办公室发生的一切，最终他还是没能开口。这个请求跟和Potter拌嘴比起来要困难多了。况且魔杖已经易主，即使Potter愿意还给他，它也不可能像过去那样顺从地听他指挥了。

“你在想什么？”Harry Potter哐当一声把他的餐盒扔在了Draco桌旁——至少在Draco听起来是这样——金发巫师吓了一大跳。

“该死的你就不能轻点儿吗？”

“对不起小姐，快放过你的香肠吧，它快被你切成粉了。”

Draco愤愤地戳起来咬了一口。正午时分的餐厅人声鼎沸，谁也没有注意到发生在角落的这场对话。尽管有所改变，Draco想，但Potter永远改变不了他Gryffindor巨怪的本性，永远。

“听着，昨天回去之后，我帮你问了问Hermione——”

哦不，饶了我吧。Draco抬起头惊恐地看着Harry，后者自顾自地说了下去，“——她说除非魔杖的杖芯是什么罕见难驯的材料，否则一定是心理作用……”

Draco捂住了脸：“告诉我你没把这事说给Weasley。”

“当然没有，”Harry挑眉，看出了他在担心什么，“我跟Hermione说是我自己魔杖出了毛病。”

“哈，说出去谁信？”

“她信了。实不相瞒，我的这根魔杖曾经断掉过，后来好不容易才修好。”

“哇哦。”Draco眯起眼睛，这可是新鲜事。

Harry无所谓地耸耸肩，低下头继续扒他的熏肉。Draco看着他，饶有兴致地重新挑起话头：“说起来，你这次的非洲之行如何？”

“唔，也没什么特别的，这半年以来我们一直在无休止地捉迷藏，那些家伙可占尽了天时地利。”

“你那道新的疤痕怎么来的？”

“火龙。”Potter的声音透着回忆的味道，“你能相信吗？他们居然搞来了一只火龙来看仓库，我不认得是什么品种，个头要比四年级时我们见到的那些小一点儿，但要凶猛得多。”

Draco对当年三强争霸赛上Potter智斗匈牙利树蜂的表现记忆犹新。“那这回你是怎么抢到它的‘金蛋’的？你不可能给你们小组的每个人再搞来一把扫帚。”

“不，没那么麻烦。我们调来了驯龙专家，然后不断给它施最强力的昏迷咒，幸好那是在戈壁滩上，不然周围的居民可全都完了……”

Draco一边听着，一边带着微妙的情绪仔细咀嚼着Harry的话语。还是那个蠢头蠢脑的Potter，还是火龙，但他的任务已经再也不是无关痛痒的比赛游戏，而是稍有不慎便会彻底满盘皆输的实战。而Potter就像四年级时那样再次出色地完成了任务，然后回到这里，坐在Draco身边，用他那依然毫无长进的平板语气陈述着事情经过。还是那句话，时代在变，而Potter依然是那个Potter。

但金发巫师知道并没有这么简单。他还记得自己当初单枪匹马跑去凤凰社时，经常整宿整宿地失眠。他从不后悔自己的选择，却无法控制自己对爸爸妈妈以及曾经的伙伴们的思念。但Potter显然要比他更早进入状态得多。就在那些他咬着棉被强忍泪水辗转反侧的夜晚，他无数次听到过从外面传来的昔日宿敌的声音，作为领袖之一，黑发巫师有时会被紧急叫起来制定作战计划，有时是为了安抚那些在战争中失去同伴的年轻的战友，或是为了让受重伤的人不致彻底失去意识而整夜不停地跟对方说话。“别担心，会好起来的，相信我，我就在这儿陪着你……”他听见Potter说。那声音就像夜骐的翅膀，轻轻滑进漆黑的夜色，提醒着Draco在战场上无数次亲眼目睹过的悲剧，却镇定、温柔而无害。

Harry Potter并不是一成不变，而是无论哪种境况，他永远能够没有困难地适应自己的位置，但最终什么也改变不了他。或许这本身就是了不起的成长。Draco几乎已经不讨厌他了，而这也是Draco当初能够和他并肩战斗到最后的原因。

“……但是如果把这只火龙交给你，恐怕阿尔及利亚就要保不住了。”

不，我果然还是讨厌他。

“忘记你曾经是怎么在魔药课上输给我的了吗Potter？”Draco反唇相讥，“只要你记得住那些魔药原料的产地与获取方式，又怎么会花半年才将他们抓捕归案？”

“你知道事情根本没有这么简单！”

“但这是重要线索之一，如果交给我的小组，我保证不出一个月就能破案。”

“先管好你的魔杖吧，我打赌光那条龙就够你忙活一年的了。”

等等，打赌……

“慢着Potter，部里是不是就快开魁地奇联赛了？”

“怎么突然说起这个？”Potter瞪着他，一时没跟上节奏，“就在这个月底……怎么，你要参加吗？”

Draco眯起了眼睛。这是个好机会，如果说服Potter跟他打个赌，然后在魁地奇比赛上赢了他，就能想办法让他“借”那根山楂木的魔杖给自己用上几天试试看。Potter在沙漠里打了半年的滚，一定连扫帚都不会骑了……

“你在盘算些什么？”Harry皱起眉，怀疑地盯着Draco。

“Potter，你愿不愿意和我赌一把？”

“赌什么？”

“这次部里的魁地奇球赛。输了的人要答应赢了的人一个要求。”

“我们是同一个队的，天才。我们都在傲罗司，记得吗？”

“……那，我就赌你抓不到金色飞贼。”Draco急中生智，“如果你输了比赛，就答应我一个要求，怎么样？”

“要是司长知道你这样盼着咱们输，他会哭的。”

“你答不答应？”

“虽然不知道你安的什么心，”Harry挑起眉毛，做出一个倨傲的表情，“但如果你没失忆的话，一定记得过去两年赢家可都是我。”

“谁知道呢？”

“做好准备吧Malfoy，我这一整年的文件可都归你来批了。”

#

说真的，自从进了霍格沃茨，Draco对魁地奇的印象一直不算太好。

小的时候在Malfoy庄园，天资聪颖的金发男孩儿总能毫不费力地称霸自家私人球场，享受Blaise、Pansy等玩伴们钦羡的目光。他的朋友们都不如他身手敏捷，同样也不愿让他输球惹他难堪。然后他进了霍格沃茨，遇到了噩梦般的Potter。

他永远记得在二年级那个彩旗飘扬人山人海的下午，所有人都欢呼着Harry Potter的名字，而他被摔得灰头土脸眼冒金星，刺眼的阳光将他的视线晃成一片，目光所及之处全是耀眼的金红，而他只有和面色铁青的父亲黯淡离场。

现在想来，那一次、以及后来的每一次球场失利，给Draco造成的心理创伤远远超过在战时他不得不投奔凤凰社这件事，导致他即使从不会害怕，也会在每一次对阵Potter时心里堵得慌。你瞧，这就是Potter的阴险之处，总是能道貌岸然地伤透Draco的心，却让他无法痛快地报复。

直到Draco加入凤凰社，他们再次重逢，在一次奇袭胜利后的晚上，几个孩子久违地聚在了一起打了一场球赛。但这次没有观众，没有彩旗，没有学院，为了安全起见，Kingsley用无痕伸展咒为他们做了一个大大的室内球场。他们找来几个破旧的鬼飞球，没有金色飞贼，只用规定时限内的进球数计算比分。

那天夜里，Draco几乎将自己六年级以来的所有愤懑、委屈和不甘都发泄在了球场上。他骑着扫帚在空旷寂静的夜色里疾驰，使出全身力气传球和投框，耳边是鬼飞球与其他队员呼啸而过的风声，所有人都卯足了劲儿闷声不响地打着比赛，这一回Potter是他的队友，就如同在战场上一样。当局终的铃声响起，意料之外再次拿了冠军的Potter却并没有像一年级时那样扬起胜利的笑容回应全场观众给他的欢呼。而是静静地落到地面，收起扫帚，然后微微扬起嘴角，走过来拍了拍Draco的肩膀。

那是头一次Draco觉得，有Potter这样可靠的队友在，似乎也不错。

——但如果放在眼下的状况来看，就没那么值得庆幸了。

在魔法部魁地奇联赛的这一天，Potter整个人的状态好得令人绝望。整场比赛已经接近白热化，傲罗司和交通司球队的比分不相上下，但这根本无关紧要，因为Potter找起金色飞贼很明显要比对手老练得多。

观众席的欢呼声口哨声快要掀翻天顶，活像霍格沃茨里那帮咋咋呼呼的小毛孩儿，连呼喊的内容都差不多，仔细一听此起彼伏全在叫着Potter的名字。Draco狠狠地将游走球向对方守门员打了过去，抬眼望了望Potter。黑发巫师表情从容地骑在扫帚上，悬在上空俯视整个赛场。Draco算错了一点，Potter依然是一流的找球手，在战场上练就的强健身体与敏捷的反应速度无疑是绝好的辅助条件，Potter就像在战时那场临时球赛中一样镇定、不动声色，却不再收敛自己对胜利势在必得的决心。

Draco一时间有些后悔自己在冲动之中下的赌注。但是，他也同样爱着自己的队伍，他应该高兴才对。Draco安慰着自己，催促着扫帚飞快地在球场上穿梭。取下了眼镜的Potter在球场上几乎可以称的得上光彩夺目，他的黑发向后飞扬着，一双大眼睛快速而专注地搜寻着赛场的每一个角落，如盘旋在草原上空搜寻野兔的猎鹰，看似闲庭信步，却在随时准备着猛冲下来抓住猎物。

和Potter成为队友的不利之处就是这样，那家伙从来都是一副不求名利的模样，却总有鲜花与掌声赶着要送给他，到头来被笼罩在黄金男孩的阴影下的Draco却也不由自主地要将自己的目光投向Potter。

这时，观众席突然传来了一阵整齐的惊呼。Draco定睛一看，心一下子沉了下去。又是熟悉的画面——Potter像箭一般向下俯冲了下去，他看见金色飞贼了。对方的找球手也跟着冲了下去，但似乎只是单纯地跟随者Potter的动作。几乎所有人的注意力都被两个找球手吸引了过去，Potter和对手并排猛追着小小的金探子，游走球呼啸着飞驰在赛场上，没有人知道它会不会在下一瞬间击中哪个全神贯注的找球手。

“我不会让你打中他的。”Draco下意识地想道，一时忘记了他们的赌约，然后抡起球棍狠狠地将游走球朝离Harry相反的方向打了过去。而就在下一秒，观众席突然爆发出了震耳欲聋的欢呼，观众们全都站起来激动地大喊大叫起来，Draco转过身，意料之中、也令人沮丧地看到Potter骑在扫帚上举着金色飞贼，就像一年级时那样，仰起脸朝周围的观众们快乐地笑着。

“恭喜。”Draco轻轻地落到地面上，走到被队友们簇拥着的Potter面前，不怎么热情地朝他撇撇嘴。

Potter还笑得像个第一次获胜的小屁孩儿：“你看见我最后抓住金色飞贼的那一下了吗Malfoy？它已经飞到Simo手边了，幸亏我往前一扑，真是太惊险了……”

“对不起没看到，我忙着救你呢。”Draco没好气地说。

“别担心，游走球伤不到我的。我给自己施了我发明的最厉害的盔甲护身，如果你想学，回头我可以教给你。”

“留着出门见你粉丝时用吧黄金单身男孩。”

Potter仍带着胜利的笑容看着他。Draco无奈地叹气：“好吧，好吧，我输了。你想让我做什么？”

“开心点儿Malfoy，我们刚赢了比赛呢，”Potter告别其他队友，兴致高昂地领着Draco往场外走，“别着急，我们可以去破釜酒吧慢慢谈。”

若是在平常，Harry更愿意在下班后去三把扫帚喝一杯，那里干净又舒心，离霍格沃茨也更近一些，这让他倍感亲切。如果有时间，还可以去猪头酒吧和阿不福思聊聊天，或是去蜂蜜公爵糖果店给Rose和Hugo买些小零食。但麻烦的是，像这样一个周六，如果他带着Draco Malfoy一起大摇大摆地走进三把扫帚，保准会有许多好奇的学生一股脑涌上来围着他们问个不停。

Harry喜欢那些活泼的小孩子，他们总会让他想起小时候的Ron和Hermione，如果心情不错的话，他会愿意再跟他们讲讲那些已经讲过一千遍的冒险故事，并耐心地解释自己并没有独自一人砍下过巨蛇的脑袋。但如果他要坐下来和Malfoy谈一谈，那里显然并不是合适的去处。

看上去Malfoy同样想到了这一点。金发巫师从善如流地跟着Harry走进了破釜酒吧的大门，并没有提出异议。店里客人稀少，但也算不上冷清。正如酒吧后墙之外那条窄窄的对角巷，黑魔王崛起时的萧条景象已经不复存在，尽管仍有一些地方留下了永久的疮疤，但当年被Harry、Ron和Hermione骑着龙捅破了天顶的古灵阁已经重归平静和秩序，川流不息的人群与各个琳琅满目的商店也让街道重新焕发了生机。唯一没有变的或许就是韦斯莱笑话商店了，在重新开张之后那里依然像以前一样热闹，里面挤满了叽叽喳喳的、对着琳琅满目的货架跃跃欲试的学生。现在Ron在帮George打理店铺，只要Harry有机会去对角巷，总会过去跟他们打个招呼。

他们刚在酒吧一角坐下，便有一位年迈的巫师走了过来，脱了帽向Harry致意。自从大战之后Harry遇到的这种事就更多了。尽管他不再像过去那样手忙脚乱，却也同样诚恳地站了起来和对方握手。

但这可是Draco第一次见到这种场面。待老巫师回到自己的座位之后，Draco凑过去问Harry：“你每次来都会遇到这样的人吗？”

“差不多，但我并不经常过来。”啤酒端上来了，Harry道了声谢。

“当救世之星感觉如何？” Draco揶揄道。

Harry挑眉：“我猜比亲吻伏地魔的袍角感觉要好。”

“嘿，别那么看着我！我可没做过这样的事。”

“我是说Lucius Malfoy。”

Draco收回了目光，撇撇嘴：“好吧，我承认，父亲是自作自受，但他那是为了我，还有Malfoy的荣誉。”

“那你又为什么要背叛你的荣誉？”

“这就是你的要求吗？把我叫到这里然后回答你愚蠢的问题？”

“只是随便聊聊，别紧张Malfoy，如果你不想说，尽可以不说。”

Draco气愤地瞪着他，然后喝了一大口啤酒。“我不知道，真的，可能我中了混淆咒。这也解释了为什么直到现在我仍然无法忍受你这个混蛋。”

“你不需要忍受我，Malfoy。你会做出这样的选择都是因为你无法忍受正义对你良心的煎熬，假设你有的话。”

“说得像是你就是正义本身似的。”

“谁说不是呢？”

Draco和Harry再次互不相让地扬起下巴瞪着对方。过了一会儿，是Harry打破了僵局：“好吧，是我的错，我本想聊点儿轻松的话题。”

“这可真稀奇，我们有哪次轻松地聊过天吗？”

“没有，所以我正在尝试。”

Draco耸了耸肩：“你知道，这种感觉真的很奇怪。上次和你这样坐在一起喝酒时我们还在打仗。”

“是啊，就在凤凰社打算总攻Malfoy庄园的前一天。我还记得当时你怕得要命，我说什么你都只顾着点头。”

Draco危险地眯起眼睛：“我并没有害怕。我只是在思考要是遇到了妈妈，我该怎么劝她投降。在你看到凤凰社出战的阵容后一定会明白，抵抗是不明智的。”

“她现在怎么样？”

“老样子，和父亲一起住在北方，那儿有一间Malfoy家的别墅和一座农场，他们可以照顾好自己。”

“这一点我毫不怀疑，Malfoy即使愿赌服输，也不会让自己输得太惨。”

“那可不一定，”Draco做出一副痛心疾首的样子，“瞧瞧我现在落在了谁的手里。”

“感恩我的仁慈吧Malfoy，我可从来都没有为难过你。”

Draco正想立刻反驳Potter说，你抢走了我的魔杖，这就是最大的为难。但话到嘴边却察觉到，这话要是说出口，只会令Draco自己难堪。于是他只好猛灌了一口啤酒。

Potter看了他一眼，见他不吭声，于是只好再次挑起话头：“还没问过你，Malfoy，这两年你在傲罗司过得怎么样？”

“你这口气像是两年没见过我，”Draco翻了个白眼，“还行，死不了。”

Potter无奈地笑了笑：“请别误会，我只是有些惊讶，在经过了所有的一切之后你竟然真的会来当傲罗。”

“你，这是在关心我？”Draco观察着Harry，然后惊讶地瞪大眼睛，“还有之前你问候我的近况……Potter，这就是你把我大老远叫来这里‘谈一谈’的原因？”

黑发巫师罕见地脸红了：“该死的……我只是因为，你瞧，我只是在试着和你进行和平的对话。”

“别害羞Potter，”Draco咧嘴笑了起来，“说实话，我打心底喜欢这份工作，这两年过得很有趣。”除了魔杖不太听话之外。

“我以为你在战时已经消灭了多到令人厌烦的黑巫师了。”

“谁知道呢？或许我只是习惯了和正义作伴？”Draco看着专心听他说话的Harry，“Gryffindor没头没脑的热血容易传染，不过说实在的，比起处心积虑地毁掉一群人，从噩梦中拯救这些人可要有成就感得多。”

Harry也笑了起来：“这可真是太Malfoy了。”

“你不能奢求更多了，Potter，”Draco发自内心地说，“我想要消灭他们，只是因为我讨厌他们，而碰巧他们应该被消灭罢了。就如同当时我独自去找麦格，也只是因为我太过害怕，而你们那一方看上去更强大一些，看上去可以保护我。我从来没有过多么高尚的觉悟，你知道这一点，Potter，所以我选择做傲罗或许也只是出于习惯，并且我在战争中发现自己似乎挺有这个天赋。”

“那么，你并不是因为……”

“因为什么？”

“因为想要忏悔……或是……”

“天哪，不。”Draco差点儿笑出声，“Potter，你是在担心我做的这一切都是为了赎罪？”

“你瞧，在战争中我发现你是个不错的家伙，”Draco冲他扬起眉毛，Harry没有管他，接着说，“但自从进了魔法部，我们很少再像战时一样并肩作战，很长时间以来我都不知道你在想些什么，而你看上去一直愁眉不展。”

“那是因为我的魔杖……”

“好吧，现在我知道了，但是在你来找我做那个愚蠢的魔杖测试之前我并不知道，不是吗？而我一直以为，那是因为你想要在傲罗司一心一意地惩恶扬善，弥补之前的过错，但你的战绩一直不是太好，这让你着急上火——”

“我得承认你猜对了关于战绩这一点。”

“——因此，既然你主动来找了我，我本想告诉你，你用不着为过去的事耿耿于怀，Malfoy，你在战争中已经做得够多了，你是个真正不错的家伙，没有必要再为什么事忏悔……”

“呃，谢谢？”

“但看上去你完全用不着我说这番话，你这混球。”Potter哭笑不得地摇了摇头。

“但还是感谢你，Potter，”Draco真诚地说，“或许我真的想过用现在的行动去洗刷过去的错误，但这绝不是我加入傲罗队伍最初的原因。威森加摩给了我判决，或许这已经算是我应得的最公正的惩罚，而我对它没有任何异议地执行完毕。这就是我应该做出的全部弥补。但我知道，有些事并不能用判决来弥补，比如邓布利多的死，我承认这个。但是，无论我抓住多少黑巫师、食死徒，做出多少忏悔，邓布利多教授也不可能再回来了，不是吗？邓布利多教授需要用多少个黑巫师的性命来换算，我得抓多少个食死徒才赎得清呢？我不知道。所以我不会为了那些毫无意义的忏悔，才去用抓捕罪犯的方式填补余生，这起不到任何作用，而仅仅只能消除我自己的负罪感。”Draco喝了一口啤酒，接着说，“所以，我所做的不是赎罪，而是尽我所能，不要让我自己所犯下的错误重演。”

“这么说的话，”Potter冲他温和地笑了起来：“看来我今天的目的达到了。”他举起酒杯，“为了邓布利多。”

“为了邓布利多。”

“那么，”当他俩都一口喝光了杯子里剩下的啤酒之后，Draco说，“你还没告诉我，你对我的要求是什么？”

Potter愣了愣，然后沉思了片刻。“什么要求都行？”

“没错，我说话算话。”

Potter的笑容突然变得高深莫测起来：“那好，Malfoy，我的要求是，下一次的任务你要和我一起搭档。”

#

时至今日，Draco已经渐渐开始试着掌控自己的生活。过去花了多少心思和别人周旋，现在就花多少心思打磨自己，他想要如同炼金术师一样，能够在通晓世间一切善恶法则之后，对其从容不迫地挑选和使用。

但Draco的从容总会在Potter面前溃不成军。他不明白，自己一开始只是想要要回自己的魔杖，为什么到头来得和这疤头搭档出任务，再被他那强大的魔杖、高效的行动效率狠狠地羞辱？

就在他俩为了这次的任务——抓捕一个藏匿已久、近日终于浮出水面的跨国大盗——蹲在一栋废弃大楼的墙根，在黄昏中等待夜幕降临以作掩护时，Draco仍百思不得其解。自从Potter从非洲回来之后，他不光光字面意义上的改头换面，顺便还忘记了他和Draco相处的正确方式。Draco的意思是，如果是部里安排倒也罢了，Potter为什么要主动要求让Draco做搭档？

这让他有些焦虑，Potter仍像过去那样是头不安常理出牌的蠢狮子，这意味着讨回魔杖这件事变得更加不可预测了。他讨厌看不透别人。

Potter似乎发现了他的焦急。黑发巫师啃着三明治，一边安抚Draco：“别着急Malfoy，就快天黑了，我们只有两个人，所以必须得等待最佳时机才行。”

“我没在担心这个。”Draco翻了个白眼，他终于有些忍不住了，“虽然我知道这并不是最好的时机，但我还是想要问你一件事，以防今后再出什么变故。”

“尽管问吧。”黑发巫师似乎有些困惑于他的严肃。

“Potter，我问你，你还记得我那根山楂木的魔杖吗？”Draco一边说，一边仔细观察着Harry的神情，“就是你在马尔福庄园抢走的我的那根。”

我终于说出口了。Draco想。这感觉真不赖。

“当然记得。”Potter回答的速度让Draco有些吃惊，“我还经常会用它呢。”

“我可从没见过你在部里把它拿出来。”

“不，我一般只在家里使使。”

Draco惊恐地瞪着Harry，同时慌乱地感受到自己的心跳猛然加速。他想象着一个在礼拜天早上穿着睡衣、拿着Draco那根魔杖、打着哈欠从卧室走到洗手间的Potter。他会像对待任何一件他自己的私人贴身物品一样，对那根魔杖露出绝对不会让Draco看到的毫无防备。他骨节分明的手刚刚好握住杖柄，然后手腕轻轻一抖便用它召来了他的衬衣、裤子和袍子……这个画面（和它透出的某种诡异的性感）、以及它就这么自然而然地跳进了Draco的脑海这件事本身，其恐怖程度丝毫不亚于被黑魔王拥吻。金发巫师被吓得差点结巴：“你、你干嘛用我的？”

“挺趁手的。顺便一提它已经是我的了。”

“那你都拿它做些什么事？”

“这不关你的事。”

“少啰嗦，快告诉我！”

Potter挑起眉毛盯着他，慢慢地说：“很多事。”

Draco愣了一秒钟，随即他的脸轰地烧了起来：“Potter我警告你——”

“——比如拿它学习家政咒语，洗洗碗，打扫卫生，换换窗帘什么的。”

“哦。”

“……”

“所以，你费尽心机把我的魔杖据为己有之后就只是用它偷偷摸摸地打扫卫生换窗帘？”

“我没有偷偷摸摸，况且是你输给我的，我原本并不想要它。”

“那你为什么不还给我呢？”

Potter张了张嘴，没说出话来，他看着Draco。然后黑发巫师突然慢慢睁大了眼睛，露出了恍然大悟的表情：“啊哈，Draco Malfoy，原来你突然接近我的真正目的是这个。你想要回这根魔杖，对吗？”

Draco觉得自己的脸一定红透了。他强迫自己开口：“好吧，没错，这的确是我一开始的目的。我只是记得，我唯一用起来完全顺手、没有任何问题的魔杖就是这一根了，我需要把它拿回来，重新做一个优秀的战士。”

“首先，Malfoy，它是我赢来的，记得吗？即使我还给你，它的主人还是我，你得再赢回我才行。其次，我告诉过你，你所谓魔杖的毛病是你自己的心理问题，你不能全怪在它们身上。”

“你不会明白的，我必须得拿回我之前的那一根才行。”

“不，Malfoy，即使是现在，你和你的魔杖也没有任何问题。”Potter固执地说，“我会证明给你看的。”然后他便接着一边啃三明治，一边伸着脖子张望在他们上方远处那些露出的窗台。

这回轮到Draco说不出话了。Potter要如何证明呢？这种连Draco自己都毫无把握的事，Potter的自信又从何而来？

这让他不由得想起凤凰社对Malfoy庄园进行总攻的前一个晚上，Potter也是带着那股子莫名其妙的信心和热情，坐在Draco身边不断跟他说：“别担心，Malfoy，你可是我们最优秀的战士之一。既然你执意要参加这次行动，那就好好振作起来，别为你的父母担心。他们一定会完好无损地等待最公正的判决。”而Draco沉默着，一边想念自己的母亲，一边被迫地、却并不会让人难受地感受着Potter给他的安慰。

黑发巫师总是会这样让人不容拒绝，但却从来不是真正的强迫，而是让你不由自主地主动跟着他走。这一点Draco体会得尤为深刻。

Potter向他打了个手势，Draco立刻停止胡思乱想，进入了备战状态。天色已晚，整栋黑漆漆的大楼在夜幕下看上去杳无人迹，他们只能摸着黑搜索，甚至显形咒也不敢轻易使用。他们担心万一被对方察觉，那家伙很可能会立刻幻影移形。

Draco已经很久没有这样和Potter一起行动了，但奇妙的是他竟依然记得曾经在战时和Potter一起使用的手势和暗号，在月光下恍如隔世，又让Draco一瞬间觉得仿佛又回到了数年前。

他们迅速走遍了一楼，没有人影，也没有任何值得参考的线索。于是他们继续抹黑上楼。Potter就像是战时一样和Draco前后交替着行动，熟悉而陌生的感觉刺激着Draco的肾上腺素，让他慢慢变得全神贯注起来。

二楼要比一楼更空旷、也更冷一些，放眼望去并没有太多可供藏身的地方。他俩不动声色地打算立刻上顶楼查看，Draco闪身进了楼梯间，Potter紧随其后。

就在这时，一种奇异的、他们曾在战场上体会过无数次的感觉突然袭上了两人的皮肤。他们对视了一眼，正打算幻影移形，却发现周围的空气开始变得凝重、坚实而冰冷，让人动弹不得。在这仲夏的夜晚他们却能看到呼吸之间呵出的白气。他们忍不住打了个寒颤，同时几乎听到了破碎的袍子在地上拖动的声音。

摄魂怪。

这是个圈套。Draco咒骂了一声，逐渐开始模糊的视线里出现了摄魂怪高大的、噩梦一般可怖的身影。那家伙一定是故意放出了消息，然后再放出这怪物让他们来这里自投罗网。那个混蛋早就知道他俩的存在，恐怕在放出摄魂怪的一瞬间便溜之大吉了。

“Malfoy快！守护神咒！”Draco听见Potter大喊。

不，我做不到。Draco呆住了，我的魔杖有毛病，记得吗？他只能无助地后退，一边想，一边看着摄魂怪的身影越来越近。我的魔杖出了问题，我做不到。

“Malfoy你还愣着做什么？！”

他的脑子里开始闪现当伏地魔还盘踞在他家时，那些他和食死徒一起折磨被抓来的巫师的画面。那些人在钻心剜骨的折磨之下只有大声尖叫，一旁是兴高采烈、听到的尖叫越大声他们笑得越开心的食死徒。伏地魔的蛇蜿蜒在Draco的脚边，冰凉的触感即使隔着鞋子也能冷得他发颤……

“Malfoy！Malfoy快！它就要过来了！”

但他太冷了。手都冻僵了。他想起自己第一次输给Potter时被父亲惩罚，一个人在地窖里待了一夜。想起曾经在禁林里看到的那个渴饮独角兽血液的魔鬼，自己差一点就要被它吃掉。想起自己在六年级的夜晚一次次放声哭泣，身旁只有桃金娘陪着他。想起自己差点儿死在大火里，那火焰快要烧穿他的灵魂……

“Malfoy！Draco！Draco你可以做到！相信我，相信我……”

他在意识模糊的边缘听见Potter艰难的发着颤的声音，突然间，有一只手将他握着魔杖的右手包住，然后抬了起来，对准了逼近了摄魂怪。他听见Potter牙齿打颤，却依然挣扎着凑到他耳边说：“说呼神护卫，Draco！你能办得到，我们一起……”

“呼神护卫……”他不相信自己可以召唤出守护神，他在战争中两边摇摆，到头来连魔杖都不听他指挥，谁还会守护他……

“没错，呼神护卫！”Potter替他大喊着。

Draco站不稳了，一下子和Potter一起跌倒在地。他隐隐约约看到杖尖突出了一丝丝银白色的烟雾，打到了近在咫尺的摄魂怪的身上，便一下子消失不见。

“呼神护卫！呼神护卫！”

Potter在他耳边用拼尽最后的力气喊着。黑发巫师的手是他所能感受到的唯一温暖的东西，黑夜无边，摄魂怪倾身而下，张开嘴想要为Draco献上最后的冰冷的死亡之吻。Draco突然想起，在那场大火里，就是这只手，将自己拽离了地狱般燃烧的烈火，再将自己带出了无尽黑暗的深渊。自己重回阳光普照的大地，昂首阔步迎接新的未来。

“呼神护卫！”

终于，他用尽所有的力气大声喊出了守护神咒，顿时，一直银色的小雪貂从他的杖尖冲了出去，狠狠地撞翻了伏在Draco之上的摄魂怪。Draco的守护神在空中跳动着，一直将它推出了窗外。银白色的守护神和摄魂怪纠缠着一起跌进夜空里，最后全都消失不见了。

被寒冷擒住的感觉消失了。温暖的空气瞬间裹住了Draco的全身，他还躺在地上，愣愣地呆了一会儿，最后终于回过神，长长地舒了一口气。在他身旁的Harry还满头大汗地喘着气，和Draco并排躺在地面上。刚才真是把他吓得不轻。

最后黑发巫师偏过头，努力扬起一个笑容，对Draco说：“你瞧，这就是证明。”

#

“所以，你打算什么时候把魔杖还给我？”

“我说过你得赢过我才行。”

“该死的你就不能乖乖站在那儿让我对你施一个缴械咒吗？”

“咱们得来真的才行，不然魔杖不会认账的。”

“我们现在是战友，天才。我不会有机会再对你下手的。”

“不，我们可以巫师决斗。”

#

这一天Harry起了个大早。

他飞快地洗漱完毕，一边吃早餐，一边问正打算转身躲进壁橱里的家养小精灵：“Kreacher，你把我交给你的那根Malfoy的魔杖藏哪儿了？”

“Kreacher把Malfoy少爷的魔杖保管得好好的，”他自豪地说，“您要拿回去吗？”

“是的，并且可能再也不会给你了。”

“噢，”Kreacher肉眼可见地迅速沮丧了起来，然后转过身慢吞吞地往书房走，“Malfoy少爷的魔杖也是那么的优雅……”

Harry翻了个白眼，Kreacher不一会儿便回来了，将一个长长的魔杖盒子放到了Harry手里。这盒子曾是雷古勒斯的，Harry打开盖子，看到了里面那根久违的魔杖，山楂木，独角兽毛杖芯，十英寸长，曾经属于Draco Malfoy，现在服从Harry Potter。

然后Harry将这根很显然被保存良好、并没有被经常使用的魔杖细心地收进袍子，转身出了门。

#

这场巫师决斗很隐秘，就像是他俩一年级时、Draco欺骗Harry的那回一样，选了没人的地点和没人的时间，但这一次Draco再也不会躲起来了。

Potter如约到达，看上去从容不迫。说实话Draco并不是很确定如果自己真和Potter打一场的话，他会不会赢。毕竟自从那次在Malfoy庄园之后他就再也没有当过Potter的对手，而这家伙在战场上的表现有目共睹，自己的魔杖偏偏还不是那么顺手……

黑发巫师话不多说，举起那根山楂木魔杖，直接向他敬了个标准的决斗礼，Draco跟着做出了回应。他在头一天特意复习过自己这过去二十多年里学过的所有咒语，他可不想重蹈覆辙，像六年级那样被Potter用神锋无影打得遍体鳞伤。

“通通石化！”

“昏昏倒地！”

他们开战了。慢慢地，金发巫师不由自主地勾起了嘴角。他一边上蹿下跳地施咒和躲闪，一边意识到，果然，他和Potter还是打起来的时候最畅快。显然Potter也注意到了这一点，那疤头就像曾在学校里时那样，幼稚地挑衅着：“不想要你魔杖了吗Malfoy？”

“当心闪着舌头Potter！”他闪身避开一道白光，“乌龙出洞！”

Potter轻而易举就将它炸成了碎片，再也不像二年级时那样傻傻地跟那条蛇说话了。想当初Draco还认真地怀疑过Potter是不是真的斯莱特林的继承人。现在看来，谁知道呢？

“可别走神Malfoy！塔朗泰拉舞！”

“速速禁锢！”

不得不承认，Potter的确要比他想象的强大。他几乎能感受得到黑发巫师蓬勃的、像太阳一般的魔法力量。它被战争千锤百炼过，被无数喜悦和悲伤滋养过，也被Draco在无意间索取过。它是正义必胜的见证，将会像Draco曾经为自己渴望过的那样被载入史册。而这丰富温暖的力量正源源不断地从那根曾经属于Draco的魔杖里涌出，这种奇妙的联结让Draco感到莫名的激动。

即使再次输给Potter，好像也没什么大不了。他突然之间想到。

“快认输了吗Malfoy？”

“还早着呢！”果然还是打败这家伙更痛快，“除你武器！”

就在这时，就在Draco以为Potter会再次轻而易举地将它挡开的时候，黑发巫师的动作却突然停了一瞬。而就在这一瞬间，咒语准确无误地击中了他。然后，那根黑色的小木棍从他停住的手里飞了出来，Draco跳了起来，用一个前找球手的精准手法，一把抓住了它。

终于，我终于把它拿回来了。

金发巫师呆呆地看着手里这根在这么多年后终于失而复得的魔杖，它就像记忆中那样，是如此地契合自己的手掌，Draco丢失的一部分终于找回来了，完整得让他感觉有些不真切。但那平滑细腻的触感一如昨天，让所有的记忆都像潮水般涌了过来。他想起自己曾拿它做尽了坏事、然后Potter又用它做足了好事，想起它所见证的那个一去不复返的年少的自己，突然有些鼻子发酸。

“现在，它是你的了。”他听见Potter说。

Draco抬手抹了抹眼睛。没错，它是我的了。他心想。

但下一瞬间他却又突然开始发愁，这样一来，可得找什么借口，才能再把Potter约出来喝一杯？

FIN.


End file.
